


“You could talk about it, you know?"

by KittsFics



Series: Fictober19 [20]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, bruce needs a nap and clark is going to make sure he gets one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: Bruce doesn't look away from the computer as Clark wanders into the cave from the manor, feet bare on the rock. He's still dressed for bed and is carrying two mugs, one of which he sets down by Bruce."You know it's nearly nine right?"





	“You could talk about it, you know?"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Fictober19  
List of prompts here: [ x ](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/187637998976/fictober-2019)
> 
> This was the first prompt I struggled with, and, as with the last batfam one, this is entirely based on vague memories and a couple of fics I've read recently.

"Hey."

Bruce doesn't look away from the computer as Clark wanders into the cave from the manor, feet bare on the rock. He's still dressed for bed and is carrying two mugs, one of which he sets down by Bruce. 

"You know it's nearly nine right?" That makes him pause, he was fairly sure it wasn't too much past five last he checked.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" 

"It's fine, I'm in the owner's good graces." Bruce raises an eyebrow, but finally turns away from the screens still showing various crime scenes.

"You sure about that?" 

"I hope so." He leans forward to press a gentle kiss to Bruce's lips, fingers curling into his hair. "Besides I have the morning off as I'm covering the gala tonight. You know, the one you're hosting. Are you planning on sleeping before then?"

The gentle feeling of fingers threading through his hair and the solid presence of Clark by his side makes Bruce suddenly conscious of how tired he is. He slowly tips forward, resting his head against his partners belly, and feels more than hears his laughter. 

"Which of the children are coming by the way?" 

Bruce struggles with the question for a moment, his focus completely shattered and now struggling to think about anything. He's had around four hours of sleep total over the last three days, trying desperately to help Gordon with a string of murders. Jason had been up for most of it, but had crashed just before midnight and had headed up to bed, Bruce hadn't planned to stay in the cave as long as he had. 

"Everyone but Jason and Cass," he manages eventually, "Even Steph and Duke will be there I think." 

Clark hums quietly, hands now moving across Bruce's shoulders to start removing his armoured plates, but he's frowning up at the screens. 

“You could talk about it, you know? If not with me, then with Dick or Alfred.”

"Jay's looking into it." Bruce slowly gets to feet, leaning heavily on Clark as he slowly peels out of his suit. 

"Come to bed." He can do nothing but nod as Clark picks up Bruce's still full mug alongside his own and links his free hand with Bruce's, tugging him towards the stairs. 

Tim appears from the kitchen as they reach the main floor and takes the mugs off them, downing half of the coffee in one go. He can see Alfred by the stove, various members of the extended Batfamily around the table and Cass gives him a small wave when she spots him. He loves school holidays, the manor's always full. 

They carry on upstairs to Bruce's room, and he all but collapses on the bed, letting Clark strip him down to his boxers before sliding under the duvet beside him. He's tugged backwards against a broad chest and Clark tangles their legs together. He relaxes into the embrace and can almost feel Clark's contentment, it's been a while since they spent any time together, they've each been busy in their own cities. Part of him wants to check on the progress on the gala, or let Jason know what he'd found in the last few hours, but a larger part just wants rest.

"Sleep Bruce." Clark presses a kiss to the back of his neck. "The children are alright and everything else can wait a few hours." 

Bruce is pretty much asleep before he can respond.


End file.
